


Exes and Ohs

by Vexatious



Series: Bittybones [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Attempting to Date, Dating, Dog Fart Shirt, Edgy Bittybones, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Mild Language, Possessive Behavior, Suggestive Themes, Tiny Sans, Tiny Underfell Sans, Tsundere Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: In which I set up dates and Red sabotages them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here](https://vex-bittys.tumblr.com/post/155217692546/bittybones-fanfiction-index-and-characters) for more information about my Bittybones.

Red and I are going to work on this collection of entries together. My entries are in the regular text. Red’s entries will be in bold. (I’m excited because I actually get to see what he types this time!)

* * *

It had been one month since I adopted the lonely Edgy bittybones now called Red from the bitty shop. On the morning of our one-month anniversary together, I took a small white box with a red ribbon out of the top dresser drawer. Red was sitting up on his pillow on my bed when I approached him.

“Well, it’s been a month now, and I know we’ve had our ups and dow-”

“Is that a present for me?” Red excitedly interrupted my speech.

**(i just really like presents)**

“It  _was_ ,” I grumbled, and he quickly protested as I dangled it over the trash teasingly. I gave it to him without attempting to continue the speech. He unwrapped the gift carefully, tucking the ribbon under his pajama shirt as he always did with treasures he planned to hide under his bed for later.

**(i didn’t know you knew about that…)**

Inside the box was a piranha tooth hanging from a leather strand. He pulled it over his head excitedly, then looked up at me to thank me. That’s when he noticed what I had in my hands- a shark tooth on a leather choker. We were now wearing differently sized matching charms.

**(the choker looked really hot on ~~momma~~  Vex’s neck)**

Anyway, we’d had our ups and downs. We got along pretty well now, but then there was the time Red said I should’ve just gotten a guinea pig instead of a bitty to eat my horrible cooking. Once, he’d tried to teleport to the stage at the karaoke place we go to and ended up in someone’s pitcher of beer. I could also mention the time that he ate too many jelly beans from my office desk and somehow managed to vomit on the  _ceiling_  of his bitty house…

**(or we could talk about the time you drew a picture of me as a guinea pig. i could even mention the fact that you didn’t appreciate the effort i used teleporting and how tired it made me. also, i am a talented projectile vomiter when i’m too full of ‘beans. i deserve a trophy, not a scolding.)**

Overall, we have fun though, and today was no different. While Red dressed himself (I requested his classic Underfell look), I got dressed to match him. I gave the mustard-colored turtleneck, basketball shorts, sneakers, and jacket a feminine touch. My sweater had a keyhole so Red could nestle in my cleavage, my jacket was fitted and cropped. I wore track pants instead of basketball shorts, and my sneakers were platform heels.

**(hot!)**

We went out twinning to a pancake house for brunch. We went to the candy store, and got a smorgasbord of different red candies (but no jelly beans). We went to some thrift stores to browse and to the mall for funnel cake and more shopping. Red and I were browsing a rack of graphic t-shirts when he poked my boob to get my attention.

“There’s a guy over there checking out the wrong rack,” he informed me, glaring at the guy in question. “Her eyes are up there!” he shouted, loudly enough for the guy to hear. The guy walked up to us, much to my embarrassment.

**(because he was a creep!)**  

“Maybe he was looking at you!” I hissed, quickly turning my frown into a shy smile as the guy stopped in front of me. Red growled.

**(damn right i growled. fucking asshole…)**

“Hey, you have great taste in shirts.” The guy smiled at me earnestly. I couldn’t tell if he was talking about the shirt I was wearing or the shirt I was holding- a black shirt with a white dog silhouette farting a music note, so I just laughed nervously. Smooth.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. McStarington was kinda cute with hazel eyes and mussed sandy hair.

**(he looked like a hipster douchebag)**

“My name’s Josh.” Josh McStarington, I thought; I had to hold back a giggle. Actually I had to hold back total hysteria because people don’t usually just come up and introduce themselves to me, and I was pretty terrified of social interaction with people I didn’t know. Everyone starts as strangers, I reassured myself unconvincingly.

“Vex,” I replied simply. “Oh, and this is Red.” I pointed to the angry little bittybones nestled between my breasts. Josh crouched slightly until he was at Red’s eye level to say hello.

**(he was just trying to stare at her tits)**

“Hey there,” Josh said in one of those high-pitched baby-talk voices, stretching out a finger towards Red. Red’s tiny sharp teeth snapped like a teeny bear trap, narrowly missing the proffered digit.

**(i’da bitten his finger _off_ )**

“He’s not very friendly with strangers,” I apologized, not for the first time in the past month.

**(you don’t like strangers either! you should thank me for getting rid of them for you!)**

“Tell ya what, how about we get to know each other then? We can go out for dinner and drinks sometime. Bring your bitty too.” Josh smiled disarmingly. I was disarmed. I’ve never had a guy just walk up to me and ask me out before. He asked for my phone, and I handed it to him so that he could add his number to my contacts. Red leaned precariously out of my cleavage, peering at my phone as Josh handed it back.

“You misspelled ‘asshat,’“ he commented snarkily.

**(to be fair, he may have been trying to type “dickhead”)**

I blushed bright red and stammered more apologies, but Josh only smiled. “Just call me,” he said. I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Red said he was helping me get ready for my date with Josh, the guy I’d met a week ago while buying humorous graphic t-shirts, but all he really did was get in the way.

**(i was trying to help you not date him)**

He disapproved of my outfit even though it was his favorite dress, claiming it was too short. He criticized my “hooker shoes.” He demanded that I wear my shark tooth choker. He complained that the steakhouse Josh suggested was too expensive despite the fact that Josh had assured me that he would be paying. He insisted that I bring pepper spray. The bickering didn’t stop until I pulled out some white gold hoop earrings.

**(i wasn’t bickering. josh didn’t deserve to see her looking so beautiful… or at all)**

I contemplated the hoops. I glanced at Red. He regarded them thoughtfully as well. Our eyes met. “If I lit these on fire…”

“I would totally jump through them.”

We laughed. I picked Red up and nuzzled him happily. Great minds…

**(…light earrings on fire)**

* * *

Josh was already at the restaurant and seated when I arrived. He beamed when he saw me, but I guess he really was a bit of a perv because he was staring at my chest even though Red rode on my shoulder to keep my hair from getting tangled in my earrings.

**(told you)**

The waiter arrived and we ordered- steak for him and a grilled chicken dish for me. He also ordered wine. I told him I don’t really drink, to which he responded “Nonsense.” My smile evaporated.  I managed to keep it together though; maybe he thought I was kidding or flirting or something?

**(maybe he was totally an asshole)**

We made awkward small talk, trying to recapture the mood until our food arrived. I sat Red down on the table and began cutting up some of my chicken and veggies. I pushed those and some mashed potatoes over to one side of the plate for Red to eat while Josh watched curiously.

“You let him eat at the table like that?” he asked, even though that’s exactly what I was doing.

“Well, I’m not going to make him eat on the floor!” I huffed, indignant.

He apologized. “I don’t really know anything about bittys. I thought they ate, like, cat food or something.” He had the decency to look sheepish.

“He’s not a cat.” 

**(i’m not a cat)**

We ate in silence for several long minutes. I tried to think of something to say. Josh looked for inspiration in my boobs. This wasn’t going well, but maybe we could salvage it…?


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that the date could not be salvaged. About halfway through our awkwardly silent meal, I heard the obnoxious buzz of a cell phone. My phone was off because that’s what polite people do on dates, so I knew it had to be Josh’s phone.

**(because josh is a dick)**

He pulled out his phone, presumably to silence it, and proceeded to check whatever message or notification he’d been sent. He tapped out a response, then set his phone on the table and smiled at me apologetically. Probably just some quick question or something, I told myself. The thought hadn’t even finished crossing my mind when the phone buzzed again. Josh checked it (again), and tapped out a reply (again).

The phone buzzed a third time. “Hold on, I really have to take this,” Josh said, holding up a hand like I had protested or something. He turned away from the table and spoke in a low voice so that I couldn’t make out what he was saying. This could not be happening. Who takes a call when they’re on a date?

**(josh)**

“Sorry about that.” He ate a few more bites of his steak. I stabbed my chicken ruthlessly with my fork and pushed it around on the plate. Red used the corner of my napkin to wipe his mouth and hands because he has manners. Josh’s hand edged towards his phone. He tilted it up to check for any more messages while polishing off his second glass of wine.

I considered throwing a piece of chicken at him. Red threw a piece of chicken at him. Josh had the decency to chuckle as he wiped at the grease spot on his shirt. I grabbed Red, who protested by biting my thumb, and put him in my purse as a timeout.

**(unfairly!)**

“He may not be a cat, but sometimes he acts like one,” I joked lamely. Josh smiled and said it was fine. He compared it to dating someone with a fussy toddler and I wholeheartedly agreed. I thought the date was back on track until Josh’s phone buzzed again. He looked as irritated as I felt, but when he checked the message, his face turned beet red. He dropped his phone, and I glanced at it in time to see a very miniature glowing red dick pic courtesy of my bittybones.

“Little son of a bitch,” Josh growled swatting at my purse. I stood up abruptly.  _Nobody_  swats at my little bittybones! I quickly snatched my purse out of Josh’s reach.

“You need to back right the fuck  _off_!” I shouted, causing every voice in the restaurant to fall silent and every head to turn in my direction. “Miserable perverted swine,” I hissed, flipping his dinner plate and its remaining contents into his lap. I knew I’d never come across a more appropriate time to do so again in my life, so I went ahead and picked up my still-full glass of wine and dashed the liquid into his face. “I said I don’t fucking  _drink_!” 

For the finale of my tirade, I stormed out of the restaurant, bypassing the stunned onlookers with both of my hands raised and both of my middle fingers up. Red peeked out of the top of my purse, mimicking my hand gestures and adding a raspberry to the mix. I guess that’s one way to end a date…

**(so proud of ~~momma~~  Vex)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Red's Heat (Rated: Explicit)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12824403/chapters/29278563) takes place at this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Aside from Red’s heat, the next few weeks were mostly uneventful. I took my bittybones with me to the office once a week to handle business, and we hung out together. We bonded over stand-up comedy specials and experimented with new food recipes. I still felt lonesome, though; I craved human comfort. My lack of social prowess was a problem, and I didn’t think it would be so easy to find a guy who could handle my Edgy bitty much less my edgy self.

**(eh, they aren’t worthy of her anyway)**

I decided to resort to my old friend, the internet. I wasn’t really desperate enough to make a profile on one of those hook-up sites, but I did join some bittybones forums in hopes of meeting someone who could understand the close bond that Red and I shared and respect it.

**(or else)**

I allowed Red to browse the forums with me, mostly because he liked to get into things and make messes if I didn’t.

**(i get bored)**

Of course, he really didn’t like anyone I talked to, male or female. He even got us banned from a chatroom for fighting with a moderator in the 3 minutes I left to get us a snack. To be honest, I think he was in the right from what I read of the archived conversation, but still. It’s hard to socialize when your wingman is a tiny, even more antisocial version of your socially awkward self.

**(i know what’s good for her, so i can weed out the losers- everyone)**

I began to think I’d never find anyone who could meet his standards, when I met a guy named Ben on a Fell bittys forum. He commented on posts for people seeking advice on their troublesome Edgy bittys. I guess I lucked out with Red; some of these bittybones stories were terrible: heirlooms destroyed, important documents shredded, other bittys bitten… Red and I had made a game of tossing Barfington Bear around whenever we were annoyed, and he still hadn’t suffered a single chip or crack.

~~**(see, i’m well-behaved!)** ~~

~~More like well trained….~~

~~**(well-behaved!)**   
~~

Bribed! ~~  
~~

**(ok… bribed)** ~~  
~~

Anyway, Ben seemed to be pretty well-versed on the many needs of Edgy bittys. I lurked on the forum boards for weeks before talking to him; I had no idea what I should say that wouldn’t sound weird. I didn’t want to be cliche and ask him what bittys he had; I didn’t want to make up some lie about Red misbehaving to get his attention. In the end, I opted for honesty. ~~  
~~

“You seem to be really knowledgeable about Edgy bittybones, so I have a question for you. My Edgy, Red, doesn’t do any of the things I’ve seen people describe on the Help forums. Did I get a Cherry by accident?” ~~  
~~

I got the reply a few hours later.

“Nah, if you had a Cherry, you’d know it. Sounds like your Edgy bitty just really cares about you.” ~~  
~~

**(this guy knows his stuff)**


	6. Chapter 6

It turned out that while Red fully approved of Ben’s existence, he certainly frowned upon the time I spent talking to him. Sometimes it almost seemed like Red thought that if I took my eyes off of him for any two consecutive minutes, he’d vanish or die.

**(so?)**

I tried giving him extra attention whenever I wasn’t chatting to Ben on messenger, but he saw through that ploy easily. Apparently you can’t stockpile affection for Red with the expectation that he only needs a certain amount of affection per day. Apparently he needs all of the affection, all the time.

**(yup)**

Things reached a breaking point one night when I noticed that Red had written “Notice me, Vexpai” on one of his little red shirts. At first, I thought it was absolutely adorable, but I became alarmed when he collapsed into my hands right after he showed it to me. I panicked, wondering why he was so weak and tired. That’s when I noticed the wall mural he’d drawn using his magic and a black Sharpie. “Notice me, Vexpai” had been scrawled  _all over the wall_. I’d been so distracted typing out messages to Ben that I’d missed the whole display. I should’ve been mad, but instead I felt terrible.

**(she should feel terrible, ignoring me for so long)**

The whole wall of my bedroom had to be repainted, but I decided to wait and spend some quality time with Red. After some arguing and some biting (Red biting me), we ended up having a nice day in. We also agreed that I should give Ben my phone number so that I could put him on speakerphone and allow Red to be involved in our conversations. I suppose the lack of biting signified that he found the idea acceptable.

**(it did)**

Together, Red and I discovered that Ben ran a bittybones rehabilitation and adoption center. He took in bittys whose owners had abused them as well as bittys whose owners gave them up for whatever reason. Ben’s kindness and dedication impressed me, and he always made sure to speak to Red on the phone as well.

**(he knew he’d have to go through me to date momma)**

Finally, finally, we arranged to go out on a date- me, Ben, and our bittys. I hoped it went better than last time.


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to do a little research before accepting Ben’s date offer. After all, I’d only talked to him over the internet and on the phone. I’d never met him. Fortunately, I had an excellent way to confirm his identity- I called the bitty shop where I’d gotten Red.

“Bittybones Emporium, how may I help you?” the shopkeeper’s voice chirped.

“Hi, it’s Vex. I adopted an Edgy bitty from you a few months ago.”

“Oh, of course I remember you! I was so nervous those first few days. I thought for sure he’d get returned again. How is he?”

Red gestured for the phone, so I let him have it. “Hi, Gigi!” I guess the shopkeeper’s name is Gigi; I hadn’t known that. “I love my new momma. She named me Red, and she’s soooo pretty.” He sneaked a sly glance in my direction, smug about having gotten away with calling me momma instead of Vex.

**(hehe)**

“Things have been great,” I said, taking the phone back and tickling my sweet little Red on the cheek. “I had a question for you though.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you know Ben Turello?”

“Yes!” she replied excitedly. “He’s an amazing bittybones owner. He runs a bittybones rescue about an hour’s drive from the shop.” I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

“Thanks. I only asked because I met him online, and we were going to grab lunch next week. I just wanted to make sure it was safe.”

“I totally understand. Did you meet him on the Fell bitty forum? He’s a top contributor there.” 

We talked for several more minutes; I rubbed Red’s back until he dozed off halfway through the conversation. I even ended up adding her personal cell phone number to my contacts list. Gigi was definitely someone I could see myself being friends with. Later that night, I texted Ben confirming the time and location for our date. He let me know he’d be bringing a few bittys with him, and Red accepted when I invited him along too.

**(no way i was letting momma out of my sight around some new guy)**

All that was left to do was wait….


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up so nervous that I was glad Ben and I had decided on a lunch date. I think I would’ve had a panic attack waiting for dinner. Clothes scattered and closets emptied as I searched for a perfect outfit, and Red actually helped me this time.

**(i helped last time)**

We settled on a belted teal sweater over dark blue jeans with some cute little high heeled black boots. The look was cute, casual, and perfect for the chilly weather. Unfortunately, it meant that Red couldn’t ride in my cleavage because he would’ve suffocated under all the fabric.

**(not a bad way to die)**

I wanted to arrive early to the nice little Italian place that Ben had chosen for our date, but when Red and I got there, Ben was already seated at a booth in the corner. I pointed him out to the hostess and headed over to sit down. He beamed at me and even waved at Red who hid in my hair. Ben’s bittybones were sitting on the table; there were three- an Edgy bitty, a Cherry bitty hiding behind the Edgy bitty and pulling on his sleeve, and a Baby Blue bitty who perused Ben’s menu and didn’t seem to notice us until we sat down opposite him.

“I’m thinking of ordering an antipasto plate for the bittys. Is that ok?” He spoke politely, and his bittys watched eagerly as I unwound Red from my hair. Instead of answering, I prodded Red forward to answer for himself.

“Sure.” Red shrugged. For him, this behavior was borderline angelic.He walked across the tabletop towards the other bittybones to introduce himself.

“Are you a Cherry bitty?” the Baby Blue bitty piped up in his tiny voice, slightly confused, I guess, by Red’s calm demeanor. I understood his confusion if he was used to being around other Edgy bittys, but I could feel the anger rolling off of my Red in waves. 

**(well, he insulted me!)**

Before Red had a chance to (over)react, I blurted, “Well isn’t that the cutest,  _tiniest_  Baby Blue bittybones I’ve ever seen?” Red gave me a surreptitious thumbs up behind his back. The Baby Blue bitty in question huffed and puffed out his cheeks in an adorable pout.

“I’m not tiny!” he objected, stretching to his full (tiny) height.

**(he was totally tiny)**

“Sorry,” I said even though I really wasn’t. I gave Ben a sheepish look. If he noticed my slight to his bitty, he didn’t mention it. We were saved further awkwardness by the arrival of the waitress. Ben ordered for everyone since he’d been to this place before and knew what was good. He did ask me what I wanted to drink. I had a lemonade. No wine. Our bittys eyed each other warily.

Finally, Red swaggered up to the other Edgy bitty; the Cherry bitty cowered behind the Edgy, still gripping his sleeve tightly. Red leaned down a little and spoke directly to the Cherry. “You’ve got great taste in bros, dude.” The quaking Cherry smiled and relaxed a bit. Red had broken the ice and earned himself some brownie points.

**(i’m well-bribed)**

(I don’t think Red understands that brownie points aren’t redeemable for actual brownies.)

**(they aren’t?!)**

Ben and I smiled at each other across the table. So far, so good.


	9. Chapter 9

An awkward silence loomed between Ben and I. We’d talked on the phone just last night, so I had no idea what to talk about now. Ben expressed regret that he didn’t get out to the city as much anymore; I pointed out how unseasonably warm the weather was. Groan. We were like two casual acquaintances bumping into each other in line at the grocery store and being forced to make small talk even though we can’t remember each other’s names.

The antipasto arrived like a savior from the heavens. The bittybones descended on the food like ravenous wolves, and Ben and I smiled like proud parents as they happily dug in. I noticed Red stayed on the side of the plate closest to me while Ben’s bittys ate on the side closest to Ben. I fidgeted as Red picked up a marinated mozzarella ball; usually I cut his food up into tiny pieces for him. Ben didn’t cut up the food for his bittys, though, and I didn’t want to embarrass Red.

**(i like it better when she cuts it up for me)**

Red picked up an olive and took a huge bite, and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud when he gagged on it. Ben smiled lopsidedly, but his Cherry bitty walked over and patted Red on the back. “I don’t like Kalamata olives either,” he comforted Red. Too cute.

**(kalamata olives are gross)**

Our food arrived, once again saving Ben and I from the necessity of making conversation. Our waitress was an awkward first date hero. I took a bite of the pasta with its rich sauce. Wow, it was so good! I settled into eating, until the silence crept up on me. I paused, realizing I was shoveling down food, hunched over my plate. I dropped my fork and sat up. My face flushed, and I didn’t think I’d ever eat another bite of pasta again in my life. The trauma increased when I saw Ben’s mostly full plate and compared ti to my mostly eaten food.

I couldn’t imagine what Ben must think of me. I knew what I thought of myself. I don’t even know how to eat around people. What is wrong with me? Why can’t I just be normal? My embarrassment increased when I felt tears well in my eyes. I couldn’t breathe, and I felt like everyone in the restaurant, including Ben, was staring and judging me. I imagined them thinking what a pig I was, what a weirdo. The weight of shame, real or imagined, pressed down on me. Red walked over and tugged at my sweater sleeve.  _Bathroom_ , he mouthed quietly to me.

**(i could see the panic attack starting)**

I scooped Red into my hands, and excused myself, bolting to the bathroom before I barfed or cried or both. I couldn’t cry in public, but I had to. I sobbed in the bathroom, sloshing cold water onto my face to alleviate the burning of my cheeks. I was so stupid. Social situations just confirmed to me how different I was from everyone. I couldn’t do this. I couldn’t. The pressure was too much, and I was crumbling. 

Red dabbed my face with paper towels, murmuring comforting words. I hiccuped, not knowing what to do. I couldn’t go back out there. Everyone would be staring, judging, laughing at me. Red snuggled against my neck. I rubbed his tiny back with my hand. The repetitive motion soothed me a bit, and I managed a few deep breaths.

“Let’s go home,” Red suggested. 

**(she needed to get away from the situation)**

I moved in a daze. Fatigue weighed me down. I told Ben I wasn’t feeling well and had to leave. He graciously told me it was fine and that he would pay for the food. Red and I left. Even though it was early, we went straight to bed when we got home. I felt terrible. I felt isolated, exposed, unhappy. I texted Ben telling him it wasn’t going to work.

He didn’t text back.

I deserved this loneliness.

**(she didn’t, but she wouldn’t be convinced otherwise)**


	10. Epilogue (Red Speaks)

**initially i didn’t worry about it too much. i’m not opposed to sleeping the day and night away every now and again, after all. it didn’t even bother me (much) that i would have to wait for my good behavior reward (a night in where i got to choose the menu and movie and a bath-time song). i guess i underestimated how much the failed date with ben really affected momma. i figured she’d wake up the next morning ready for some brand new red n’ momma antics. she didn’t.**

**she spent the next few days as a listless zombie. she got me food, but she seemed to be moving around in a fog of exhaustion and depression. i tried telling some jokes. she actually smiled at the one about health-conscious zombies making sandwiches with whole _brain_  bread, but she didn’t sing or go to the office or even eat. that’s when i started to worry, but things got even worse.**

**a week after the date, she still hadn’t recovered. i tried to get her interested in a movie night, but she just let the tv run without even really watching it. maybe the silence wasn’t as suffocating to her as it was to me, but i tried so hard to snap her out of it. her eyes were so haunted. she actually asked me if i wanted to go back to the bittybones shop with gigi. i hid for the rest of the day, but she probably didn’t even notice.**

**two weeks in she still wasn’t saying much. she made me food, but rarely ate herself. i could see that she was losing weight. when she did speak, she just reminded me of the doggy door to the garage that she left unlatched in case “something happened” to her. i started biting her just to get a reaction. she didn’t even react. she just apologized in a tired, hollow voice.**

**i threw things. i broke things. i screeched. i swore. nothing. i began to panic; she was so depressed, so mentally worn down, and I couldn’t make her feel better. she didn’t have any friends. there was no one else to help her. i checked her phone contacts, but the only actual name it contained was ben, and there was no way i’d let him within a mile of her again.  
**

**my lack of comforting skills frustrated me. i had no idea how to really express emotions or sympathy or comfort. i just wasn’t that type of bitty. i remembered how momma had told me that she wanted bittybones so she wouldn’t be so alone, how they would make her happy and give her something to care for. maybe i wasn’t enough. i knew i wasn’t enough. we needed more bittys.**

**i told momma about my idea to get more bittys. at first the idea didn’t cheer her up very much, but i started looking at the different types of bittys that might help a depressed owner. ugh, i did not want a bunch of cheery, glitter-puking assholes running around our house, but it had to be done. she finally allowed herself to become involved in the bittybones-choosing process. we talked about it at length, and i finally saw her begin to feel better, like she came back to life.  
**

**i did it. i helped her, but boy did i regret my choice of methods.**


End file.
